December Xemnas
by Superior of In-between
Summary: Organization XIII is going to celebrate x-mas,to Xemnas's disappointment. Xemnas has a problem, even greater then celebrating x-mas, he can't decide what to give anyone for x-mas. The events that lead up to x-mas soon help him decide.a bit of XemSai
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did then I would never kill the Organization off!

~~Prologue~~

Xemnas Report: 896

11:00pm

Christmas time, a time of joy and laughter, too bad those feelings are just memories now.

I'm not sure when the meetings, once for plotting and scheming, became so trivial. Today's meeting seemed to centre entirely on Christmas. Zexion made us all sit through another talk about how important Christmas is and why we should celebrate it. I'm thinking of banning him from speaking at another meeting if he continues to torture us with his ever so boring talks. To my surprise though, he had Axel's full support. Although I think Axel's motives were hardly chaste and that he was only thinking of the presents he would receive if we were to celebrate Christmas.

After Zexion's talk had commenced I decided to bring it to a vote as to whether we'd celebrate Christmas. I was under the impression that a majority of the other members would see what a terrible idea it was, but sadly it seemed Axel wasn't the only one affected by the hunger for presents.

So now, to my grave embarrassment organisation XIII is going to celebrate Christmas. If only they would see how this will affect us. I fear that no one will take us seriously again if word gets out about this.

As horrible as it is, my main dilemma now is what to get everyone for Christmas.

~~End of the prologue~~

That was the Prologue, I know it's really short but I promise this story gets better so please read the first chapter (Which I'm about to put up) before you give up on this story.


	2. Chapter 1

~~Chapter 1~~

Xemnas Report: 897

10:30 pm

I thought that by now Marluxia would cease to surprise me, but I seem to have misjudged him.

I decided to go for a walk this morning to clear my head. I was almost out of the castle when Xigbar ran into the back of me, almost knocking me over. I turned around and glared at him, my expression murderous.

"S-sorry Xemnas, I... uh didn't see you there" he said warily.

His features were slightly tainted by the look of fear. The memory of this feeling, probably consuming his mind. Xigbar turned and went to run out of the castle just as I realized something.

"Hey II, where is your eye patch"?

"I don't know I couldn't find it when I woke up, but I just finished talking to Axel and he says he saw a bird taking it to its nest" Xigbar said hurriedly, "Axel even told me where to find the bird's nest".

Xigbar ran out the door after this exchange.

_Axel being helpful, that doesn't sound right _I thought to myself.

I continued on with my walk after this.

When I got back I went on with my brainstorming, about how I would succeed in completing Kingdom hearts sooner, than planned. To my grave annoyance, I was interrupted by loud yelling coming from somewhere inside the castle. I sighed loudly,

"What do I have to do for some peace and quiet" I muttered to myself exasperated.

_Whoever was making that racket was going to regret it_, I thought as I stormed out of my room to look for the source of the commotion.

In one of the many corridors I found the source of the noise. In other circumstances I probably would have found the sight that greeted my eyes rather amusing.

Xigbar's eye patch was still missing and his zebra striped hair was coming out of his ponytail and was riddled with twigs and grit. His organization coat was also barely on him with massive rips in it, and he wore a murderess expression upon his face.

"_**YOU BASTARD, YOUR GOING TO HELP ME FIND IT NOW, AND THATS AN ORDE" **__cried_ Xigbar while Axel was busy dodging his attacks and laughing hysterically while he did so.

"N-O got it memorized" Axel retorted, clearly having a good time.

"_**You will do as I say, I am a higher rank than you**_" bellowed Xigbar, getting angrier and angrier.

"_**Silence**_" I yelled after having enough of II and VIII antics.

Axel and Xigbar froze.

"Axel you will not disobey someone a higher rank then you. If either one of you disturb me again I will give you to Vexen as test subjects" I said with a menacing hint to my tone.

Axel muttered something incoherent under his breath, but I swear I heard the words "dickhead" and where to "stick something". I let this go though, Axel could be punished another time, I just wanted to go back to my planning.

After hours of planning I couldn't put it off any longer, I had to go consult with Marluxia.

_Of all people why Marluxia?_

I brought up a portal to Marluxia's room and walked into it, I didn't care about what he was doing.

I came out in Marluxia's room and there were cats, yes of all things cats, four to be precise.

"What the hell are these cats doing in your room?" I bellowed at the pink haired nobody, forgetting my purpose here in the first place.

"It was raining and-". I cut Marluxia off when I noticed what one of the cats were playing with.

"Is that Xigbar's eye patch?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"Well...er...." said Marluxia sheepishly, looking around nervously.

So with Xigbar's eye patch in shreds, thanks to a certain nobody and his cats, I have decided to get II a new one for Christmas.

~~End of chapter one~~

So that's chapter one, I hope you liked it!

There's going to be 14 chapters, one for each member.

Please review, but be nice this is the first fanfic.

XD

Oh and a big thanks to LunaDevina for correcting my spelling and grammar mistakes, this story would be even worse without her help!!!


	3. Chapter 2

~~Chapter2~~

Xemnas report: 898

3:00pm

Alcohol and gambling aren't a good combination.

I was still having trouble coming up with any brilliant ideas that would get Kingdom Hearts finished faster, thoughts of Christmas played across my mind.

"Stupid Christmas", I muttered "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_".

The thoughts didn't go away though; they just stayed there as if they didn't have any place better to go.

I gave up after awhile and decided to go down to the lounge, which is where I found Xaldin and Luxord playing cards. Luxord smirked at Xaldin.

"Looks like I win again" he said with the slightest hint of smugness to his tone.

Xaldin just glared at him. I couldn't help but wonder how much he had lost.

"What do you say to another game" asked X smoothly.

"I deal this time" was Xaldin's rather grumpy response.

I could tell that Xaldin wasn't going to give up until he had won his munny back, which probably would never happen given who he was playing with.

Maybe this is what I need I thought, this could be rather entertaining.

"Do you want to play superior?" asked Luxord.

"Yes just as long as it isn't strip" was my simple reply.

_I didn't really fancy the idea of seeing III naked, nor the idea of them seeing me in my birthday suit._

"I guess non-strip poker is alright with me" sighed X disappointedly.

Xaldin unlike Luxord seemed to be quite pleased at the idea of playing non-strip poker, and seemed to perk up a little at the mention of this.

After the first game I had somehow managed to lose 100 munny to Luxord. I hoped that he knew that if he didn't give the munny back I'd make the rest of his existence hell. Xaldin however had somehow managed to lose a whopping 500 munny in that game, but I couldn't see him giving up anytime soon.

A teleport suddenly appeared in the room. Xigbar came out of it rather drunkenly with two large bottles of sake in his hands.

"Can Ish play?" he asked slurring the I.

Luxord smiled, probably at the idea of having one more person to get money out of.

"Of course, we were just about to start a new game" X said way too cheerily.

Xigbar staggered over to a chair and sat down.

"Any onesss wantshh shome" he said holding up the bottles of sake.

III grabbed a bottle eagerly; wanting it to comfort him for losing all that munny. I couldn't help but wonder where III was getting all that munny from.

_Perhaps I am paying them too much_, I thought. _Hang on am I paying them?_

The next couple of games went rather smoothly. I actually managed to win one, but I think that was Luxord's way of giving my munny back. I took my leave after the fourth game, II, III and X were so drunk by then that the game had become rather juvenile.

The entertainment from the games had helped though, because when I got back to my room I had a brain wave on how to get Kingdom Hearts finished in twice the time originally planned.

After I had done all the cross referencing of data that I could do tonight, I went to bed.

As usual sleep didn't grace me with its presence and for some reason Saïx kept appearing in my thoughts. I decided to get up again after a couple of hours of this.

_Why does sleep deprive me so?_ I wondered.

I decided to go down to the lounge to see if they were still playing cards. I brought up a portal and stepped through. I was stunned at what I saw.

II, III and X had passed out from too much alcohol, but that wasn't unusual for them. Luxord lay next to Xaldin with an electric shaver in his hand; Xaldin's long hair lay between them.

I couldn't help but gape at the bald Xaldin, If I could have felt emotions I might even have felt sorry for him. All I could think of though, was how glad I was that I had taken my leave when I did, otherwise I might have ended up like III. As superior I would never have heard the end of it from my subordinates, if I was in Xaldin's place.

I have decided to buy a wig replica of Xaldin's hair for him for Christmas. This way he will only have to put up with Axel's sure-to-come, bald jokes for a short time.


	4. Chapter 3

~~Chapter3~~

Xemnas report: 899

11:08pm

Emotions are unwanted complications.

My day started with a knock on my door. "Come in" I announced. The door opened hesitantly, and there stood Vexen. He was fiddling with a lock of his greasy blonde hair, but wore a determined expression on his face.

_Great this is just what I need, _I thought sarcastically_._

"Superior I have come to run something by you" IV said stiffly.

"What is it"? I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I was wondering if you could assign one of the _LOWER_ ranking members to collect heartless for me, because I have this theory," he paused for dramatic effect, "That if you cross the DNA of a heartless with that of a _LESSER_ nobody, a more powerful lesser nobody will be created that is immune to the heartless attacks and has some of the heartless's features".

Vexen handed me some data to back up this theory. I had to admit, after looking through some of Vexen's supporting data, that his idea wasn't bad. I would never say that out loud, though.

I let out a sigh, "Alright you have my authorization to go ahead with the experiment, Saïx can assist you, he should be back from his mission by now".

"But," started Vexen about to argue but then he appeared to change his mind. He walked out, obviously not happy with the idea of working with Saïx.

After a couple of hours, I decided to go for a walk to see how Saïx and Vexen were going. There was a problem in the plan I came up with last night. It was one of those problems that leave you with only two options, give up or find away to dispose of the problem. I, Xemnas don't give up, when I come across a problem I get one of my subordinates to eliminate it. Unfortunately, eliminating this particular problem won't make it cease to be there.

I headed out of my room. I hoped that if I walked to the lab I might come across Xaldin; his baldness is a lot more amusing now that he is awake. Unfortunately I didn't come across him, but I did come across Marluxia skulking around near the lab.

"XI, what are you up to? Haven't you got a mission to be doing?"

"Huh.... oh, ah yes superior" Marluxia replied distractedly.

"_**Saïx you imbecile, you were supposed to get shadow heartless, can't you do anything**_?!" yelled Vexen, his voice echoing from within the lab. I froze when I heard Vexen's voice. How_ dare_ he speak to Saïx like that. I felt like I should be angry at Vexen, really angry.

_Why do I care?_ I wondered.

"If you specifically wanted shadow heartless then you should have said" was Saix's calm response.

"Well, if you had half a brain then you should have just known" snapped Vexen.

I stormed in to the room before Saïx could reply. "Well what have you got so far?" I barked at Vexen.

"S-Superior, well, ah nothing yet because Saïx-"

"Saïx, may I remind you, is second in command and the way you were speaking to him earlier was no way to speak to your Superior" I growled cutting Vexen off. If IV was a dog then he would be cowering in the corner with his tail between his legs right now.

"Yes superior" muttered Vexen.

There came an awkward silence after this, IV was looking incredibly uncomfortable and Saïx was looking at everything but me.

_WHY WON'T HE LOOK AT ME_?! Screamed a voice inside my head, which for some reason longed to see Saïx's yellow eyes looking at me.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I got out of the lab where Saïx was as quickly as possible. A part of me longing to stay in the lab with Saïx.

_No wait, stop it, I'm a nobody, nobodies don't possess emotions_, I thought angrily.

I came across Marluxia again, looking around nervously for something. "Lost something?" I said icily.

"Ah... yeah" he replied before making a quick escape. A part of my mind wondered what he was up to; the rest of my mind was focused on Saïx and how much I liked it when he looked intensely into my eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with me_? I wondered.

Time went so slowly in my room. I thought about Vexen's experiment and how if it was a success it would give us a great advantage in our fight. I also couldn't help but think about Saïx, every time I got him out of my head he would return, better than ever.

My train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. "Come in" I said gruffly.

It was Xaldin, "Superior I think you need to see this".

My eyes were ablaze with curiosity as I got up and followed Xaldin through a portal he had created. We came out just in front of the lab; my first thought was of Saïx and if he was ok.

It appeared as though I wasn't the only one interested in what had happened in the lab as X, XI, VIII and IX were crowded there as well. I spotted Saïx standing calmly at the back of the group, his long blue hair was a little singed but apart from that he seemed alright. My heart did a little flip when I saw that Saïx was alright.

"_**STUPID, BLOODY, HEART**_" I accidentally shouted out loud. The other members turned and looked at me confused; I just glared at them and looked around for Vexen.

I spotted IV and walked over to him. "What happened here?" I asked sternly.

"My lab" he said sullenly.

"Yes but what happened to your lab?"

"My lab, my shield, gone" he said this time gesturing to what appeared to be bits of his smashed up shield on the floor. I rolled my eyes,

"For the last time, _WHAT HAPPENED HERE_?" I demanded angrily.

"Well.... I had just created the right formula to combine the shadow heartless's DNA with that of a lesser nobody, I was feeling rather hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, When I got back I discovered a cat in my lab. Can you imagine?"

I doubted that I was the only one who noticed Marluxia looking awkward when Vexen mentioned the word cat.

"Any way", continued Vexen, "I managed to get the cat out but there was fur all through the lab, I thought I had removed it all but when I put the formula on the lesser nobody it had the correct heartless features, but it had also developed some feline features as well" Said Vexen his voice dropping with each word.

"The creature ended up being uncontrollable and did all this" Vexen said gesturing at the lab.

"What happened to the creature?" I demanded. Vexen sighed, "I had to destroy it" he said glumly.

I couldn't help but notice Saïx staring at me the whole time that I had been talking to IV. It made me feel kind of uncomfortable, but in a way I liked that he was paying attention to me.

_What the hell is wrong with me_, I thought angrily. I stormed off for the second time to day.

To Vexen's dismay, I am not going to rebuild his lab. He can do that himself, but I am, however, going to get him a new shield for Christmas. I am starting to think that I might have to do something about XI and his cat fetish. I also think I might be terribly ill given my sudden infatuation with Saïx.

~~End of chapter3~~

Yes I've decided to have a bit of XemSai in the story XD

I've never written a story with XemSai in it so I'm not really sure if I'm any good at it!

I would love a review from someone to find out what they think of the story so far!


	5. Chapter 4

~~Chapter4~~

Xemnas report: 900

12:48pm

The best cure for an obsession is to get a new one; I should probably tell Lexaeus that.

I decided to get up early this morning, not because I had anything to do, merely because I wanted to stop dreaming about Saïx as soon as I had the opportunity.

I went down to the lounge were I found Lexaeus also awake making breakfast for himself. To be honest I was surprised to see Lexaeus, because it was so early in the morning.

Lexaeus had a slight smile on his face, the sort of smile that made me wonder what he was thinking. He acknowledged my presence with a slight nod, but that was the only interaction we shared during breakfast.

I was rather glad it was V I had run into and not one of the more talkative members. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, although if it had been Saïx instead of Lexaeus it would probably be a different story.

_Oh Saïx what the hell is wrong with me?_ I wondered.

Lexaeus finished breakfast first. He practically ran out of the door as soon as he did, a slight smile still on his face. I detested it, smiling; it's so unnatural for us.

After breakfast I went straight back to my room to continue brainstorming ideas on how to get Kingdom Hearts finished faster. Kingdom Hearts has become so much more to me, each year that goes by. It's become my obsession, my drive and more importantly my anchor to sanity.

My train of thought kept getting interrupted by thoughts of why V was smiling, but mainly it was getting interrupted by different images of Saïx.

_Perhaps Lexaeus was smiling because he was drunk from some of Xigbar's sake, or maybe his and Zexion's friendship had moved to the next level, or maybe he had just finished torturing a civilian._

_Hang on that last one sounds like something that would make me smile, not him, _I thought.

Suddenly I realized something, "Maybe Kingdom Hearts is starting to have an effect" I said under my breath, my eyes wide.

Enthusiasm washed over me, "_**Kingdom Hearts**_" I cried, outstretching my arms.

The enthusiasm went, as quickly as it came.

"What the hell am I doing?" I muttered to myself, "And why the hell do I care about why V was smiling and more importantly, _**why the hell do I keep fanaticising about Saïx?"**_

Slowly the thought that Kingdom Hearts could be starting to work, crept back into my mind.

I left my room at that, knowing that I had to go speak to V and find out if that smile was caused by a feeling rather than a memory.

I brought up a portal to the library. I knew that was the most likely place to find him. I also knew that he wasn't on a mission today and neither was Zexion, so he should be with VI somewhere.

I was wrong however. I found Zexion in the library, huddled in a corner half way through "Romeo and Juliet". Zexion's hair had fallen in his face, creating a curtain between him and the rest of the world. I was very disappointed to find that Lexaeus wasn't with him, which is very unusual.

"Where is Lexaeus?" I demanded. VI looked up from his book annoyed.

"He's gone to twilight town" Zexion said flatly.

"Why? He doesn't have a mission scheduled for today".

"Because", said Zexion looking kind of awkward, "The final Harry Potter book is being released today".

"So?"

Zexion shrugged, "He really likes Harry Potter".

"Well get him to report to me as soon as he gets back" I said coldly. I left the library on that note to go back to my room, and maybe to visit Saïx on my way.

Zexion came to my room to see me about an hour later.

"Where is Lexaeus?" I demanded.

"He's... he's in his room" VI replied uncomfortably.

"What is he doing in his room? He's supposed to be here, talking to me"!

"Umm.... I think you should come and see for yourself" Zexion said bringing up a portal.

I stepped through the portal, a little confused when I got to the other side. We were not in Lexaeus's room; we were simply in front of a door to a cupboard under one of the staircases.

"I thought you said he was in his room" I said, getting annoyed.

"He is! That's his new room" Zexion said gesturing towards the cupboard.

"What? Why is he sleeping in a cupboard?"

"He says he feels closer to Harry in there".

"What? Why does he need to feel closer to Harry?"

"The Seventh Harry Potter book is sold out at all the shops, and sadly Lexaeus wasn't able to get a copy so he thinks by being in there Harry will speak to him somehow and tell him what happens".

"So let me get this straight, Lexaeus was unable to get the _last_ Harry Potter book, so he has decided to sit in a cupboard under one of the staircases because he thinks Harry will somehow be able to tell him what happens by doing this" I said disbelievingly.

"yep, that's pretty much it" Said Zexion, glad that I understood.

I decided to go in and try to talk to V.

I wasn't able to get much sense out of him; he just kept quoting different bits out of Harry Potter like: "I swear I don't know. One minute the glass was there and the next it was gone. It was like magic". I hoped that he would make more sense tomorrow, but I didn't count on it.

I couldn't believe how well V had hidden his Harry Potter obsession from most of us. I now know that Lexaeus is a lot more secretive then I had thought.

I may be no closer to finding out if Kingdom Hearts is starting to work, but I do know I shall get Lexaeus his book for Christmas. Though, I might need to do some threatening to get one before the shops run out again.

~~End of chapter 4~~

I am _so_ sorry Lexaeus!

I wonder if he will ever forgive me.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

~~Chapter5~~

Xemnas Report: 901

11:45pm

Cat's are a lot smarter then I thought!

There was a meeting scheduled today. The main topic of discussion was Zexion's missing CDs, which Zexion didn't stop complaining about. I had hoped that the subject of Christmas wouldn't come up, but to my disappointment it did, several times in fact.

Marluxia kept asking if it would be possible to have a Christmas tree up this year. I had to keep reminding him that it wouldn't last long, given Axel's pyromaniac tendencies.

After VI had finished complaining for the third time to day, I stood up in front of everyone, my most menacing look on my face.

"This won't take long, but I am truely getting sick of Zexion and his winging, so either whoever is doing it stops now, or I will give them to IV as a test subject if it continues" I said, looking at each member as I said this, my eye's hovered over Saïx a little longer than the others, thinking about how good he looked today.

"Um.... Superior aren't you supposed to give a punishment rather than a reward" Vexen said to me, while VI asked those around him if he really did whinge a lot.

With this I brought the meeting to a close, I waited around a bit to talk to Saïx, he looked really good today.

_Stupid head, stop thinking of him like that, _I thought angrily.

I went back to my room after my conversation with Saïx.

I had a breakthrough last night on how to get Kingdom Hearts finished in half the time. I'm also thinking of getting Vexen to run some tests on Kingdom Hearts, each day that goes by I become more and more sure that it is starting to work.

****

I was half way through checking my idea against the previously collected data when a knock came at my door.

_Don't they know I'm busy?_

Another knock came, louder than the last.

_Why can't they go complain to someone else, who actually cares?_

I was about to tell whoever it was to "Get lost" when I had another thought,

_What if it's Saïx._

I sighed I could hardly run the risk of telling Saïx to get lost, when I so longed to see him.

_There is something seriously wrong with me!_ I thought.

"Come in" I said, planning what I would do to whoever it was if it wasn't _important._

Zexion opened the door and came in. I gritted my teeth; I should have told him to get lost while I had the chance.

"Superior, another one of my CDs has gone missing" Zexion complained.

I fixed him with a death glare; He had interrupted me, for this!

I pulled out a piece of paper as VI started complaining again. On the piece of paper I wrote:

**Vexen**

**VI can be one of your test subjects for today, Use force if necessary.**

**Xemnas**

I folded the piece of paper up. Zexion appeared to have stopped talking, maybe he realised that I didn't care.

"Take this to Vexen" I commanded. "And don't read what's inside".

Zexion took the note from me and left disappointed.

****

I tried to get back on with my work but my mind kept wondering. I couldn't help but wonder who had dared to disobey my orders to stop destroying Zexion's horrid CDs.

I stood up quickly and marched towards the door. Disobedience will not be tolerated, then I paused.

_How will I catch the perpetrator?_

_I can't ask any of my subordinates to watch Zexion's room because one of them is the culprit._

I walked back to my seat and sat down.

_Now how to catch them?_

****

My idea was simple but would be affective.

Three months previously Vexen had developed a micro camera. It could record something for up to 72 hours and was the size of a grain of sand. It was a brilliant design but I had to ban the others from using it because they kept using them to record each other doing things that, let's just say, you wouldn't want to be recorded doing.

Any way I attached one of these cameras onto each one of Zexion's CD's and one on each wall. I loaded the wireless connection to the cameras onto my computer.

_Surely this will catch the culprit._

I sat there for hours just watching the cameras.

I couldn't help but wonder why I was doing this, but deep down I knew why. I was doing it because whoever the culprit was had disobeyed an order, and if one nobody gets away with disobedience, then the others will try to get away with it, which will cause utter chaos.

****

Zexion had come back now and was clearly unhappy.

Whatever Vexen had tested on him seemed to have turned his skin dark orange, which clashed awfully with his bluey-grey hair.

He walked over to his stereo and turned it on; VI turned the sound right up so you could almost see things moving from the force of the sound waves.

Zexion then removed his cloak casually and walked over to his wardrobe to get some clean clothes out, he then- "Oh god he's taking his clothes off!" I turned my head away looking everywhere except at the naked orange figure on the screen.

_I think this will scar me for life!_ I thought dramatically

Eventually VI was dressed and had turned off his stereo, before leaving his room to see Lexaeus.

Shortly after VI had left a cat had walked into his room. It was a very clever cat and had obviously been trained well.

The cat jumped up onto the desk and headed straight for the CD player. Once it had reached the stereo it proceeded to throw itself against the front of the CD player.

"What the hell is it doing?" I muttered but just as I said this the stereo ejected the CD that was in it.

The cat then grabbed the CD from the stereo's clutches with its teeth and jumped off the desk, and continued out of Zexion's room.

I was left stunned at what I had just witnessed. I watched the recording over and over again to make sure I wasn't going insane.

I was pretty sure that the cat's trainer was a certain pink haired nobody. I brought up a portal to Marluxia's room and stepped through it to discover XI destroying Zexion's CD with his Scythe.

"Ehem".

Marluxia spun around in surprise, moving his Scythe behind his back in an attempt to hide the large weapon.

"Why Superior I was just-" "Disobeying my orders and destroying another one of Zexion's CDs" I said cutting him off.

"Why did you do it?" I asked icily.

Marluxia stared at me as if I was missing something obvious, "I did it because his music is so loud and so depressing it's withering my plants" XI said indignantly.

"That's it? You can go see Vexen now" I said coldly. "I'm sure he will know why I sent you". Marluxia glared at me as he stalked through a portal to the lab.

I will never understand what had driven XI to do it, but it has given me an idea as to what to get Zexion for Christmas. I think I will get him a new CD; I'm not sure what bands he likes so I will just pick a random CD from one of the stores. It is the perfect gift because VI will like it and it will torture Marluxia.

~~End of chapter 5~~

XD I just love Marluxia's cats!

I had a lot of trouble coming up with what Zexion might like for Christmas.

I just hope Lexaeus doesn't bash poor Xemmy for accidentally seeing VI naked!

If you liked this chapter then _please _review and tell me what you liked about it!

Also _please _ask Lexaeus not to bash Xemnas.


	7. Chapter 6

~~Chapter6~~

Xemnas report: 902

10:52

Is love an emotion or simply a disease?

My disease has gotten worse! I thought I was getting better, my mind hadn't wondered to Saïx as much over the last two days. I was wrong however.

I woke up early this morning; I had a lot of tests to run for my latest theory.

I stuck the probes into one of the hearts that had been collected from the heartless. I was about to turn the machine on when someone knocked on my door.

_Why do these nobody's keep bothering me?_

_Perhaps I need to send them on more missions._

"Come in" I said annoyed by the disturbance.

Saïx opened the door shyly. His yellow eyes looking at me intensely, I momentarily stopped breathing as I stared at him, lost for words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I can come back later if you want" Saïx said, still staring at me.

"You don't have to apologise" I said when I finally found my voice.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked hesitantly.

"_**No!**_" I exclaimed far too quickly.

Saïx looked at me inquisitively, trying to understand what had made me so against the thought of him leaving.

"So...um, why did you come to see me?" I said when I had recovered my composure.

"I just wanted to see if you needed my help" Saïx said shyly.

"But isn't it your day off?"

"Yes it is, but I just wanted to offer to help you" Saïx said looking uncomfortable.

"Well.... um, you could help me run some tests".

"May I enquire as to what these tests are for?"

I must be seriously ill because my mind seemed to have developed a serious malfunction around the time Saïx had walked into the room. The virus has left me unable to think of anything other than Saïx and his well toned-

"I understand if you don't trust me" Saïx said looking a little hurt by my silence.

"Huh, no it's not that at all" I said regaining some brain function.

_Why ever would he think that I didn't trust him?_ I wondered.

"I....ah, had a theory, yes that's right I had a theory that if we were able to clone the hearts collected from the heartless then we could get all the hearts we need in twice the time" I said slowly remembering.

"So what would you like me to do?" Saïx asked.

"What _don't_, I want you to do?" I said accidently.

Saïx blushed and stared at his feet. I tried to think of what to say.

_Ah, shit, why did I have to say that? Wait is Saïx blushing? We're nobodies for Christ's sake, were not supposed to have emotions!_

"Well.... I will reconnect the probes and if you could flick that switch when I tell you to, that would be good" I said after awhile.

Saïx nodded and walked over to the switch to commence the testing.

****

My disease has gotten even worse than I had originally thought; I kept slipping into erotic daydreams involving Saïx as time passed.

"_Superior I can't hide it any longer"_

"_What can't you hide any longer?"_

"_Superior I lo-" I moved my fingers gently to his lips to silence him ._

_I slowly moved my fingers away from his lips and crashed my lips against his, kissing him passionately. My hands wrapped around him, as our tongues thrashed against each others for dominance, my hand slowly started to wonder down his back towards his-_

"Superior, Superior are you listening to me?"

"Huh", I said snapping back to reality. Saïx was staring at me, his expression full of concern.

"Superior are you all right?" Saïx asked concerned.

I should have said "no I'm not alright, I think I am fatally ill". Instead I said:

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just really tired, that's all".

****

To my dismay the last and most vital test was unsuccessful, leaving my latest theory of cloning the hearts thoroughly destroyed.

I couldn't believe it; I was so sure that it would be a success. Saïx departed shortly after this to get some lunch.

I decided to go see Vexen for a diagnosis of my illness and to ask him about testing Kingdom Hearts to see if it's starting to work. I brought up a portal to Vexen's room, which is where he is doing all his experiments now. I walked through the portal casually.

"Vexen I need to talk to you" I said huskily.

Vexen turned and looked at me intrigued, "What is it?"

"Well its two things, the first one is that.... ah, one of the other members came to me yesterday about this illness they have developed".

"What are their symptoms?"

"Um.... strong infatuations with another member, erotic daydreams about their infatuation, dysfunction of their mind when their infatuation is around and deep longing for their infatuation".

Vexen looked at me as though it was obvious.

"Out of interest is it just one member in particular that this nobody is infatuated with?"

Of course there isn't anyone else" I snapped.

IV smirked "Well to me it sounds like this nobody is in love".

"But I might need to run some tests on them to be sure" Vexen added quickly.

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"I want you to run some tests on Kingdom Hearts to see if it's starting to work".

"Why?"

"Long story, so just do it" I snapped.

I left the room after that in a daze.

_Me in love, is that even possible? _I wondered.

_If it is possible then what shall I do about it?_

****

I stayed in my room well after the sun had started setting, trying to find the answers to my questions.

Someone knocked on my door. I looked up wondering who it could be.

"Come in".

My breath stuck in my throat as Saïx opened the door. He held a mug of something in his hand.

"What is this?" I asked him.

Saïx looked down at his feet, "It's a mug of warm milk, it might help you sleep".

"Thanks" I said taking the mug of milk. "Will you stay with me until I finish it?"

"There is nothing I'd rather do" he muttered quietly.

I gave Saïx a half smile, not my usual "I am going to kill you" smiles but a nice smile.

Saïx stayed and talked to me until I had finished my drink. I think we were both disappointed when I had finished it. Saïx got up to leave, I didn't want him to go but I could hardly tell him so.

Saïx turned to face me, "Xemnas I-I"

"Yes" I encouraged.

"I- I hope you have a good night's sleep" he said, as though this wasn't what he really wanted to say.

****

I now knew the answer to my question. Whether I liked it or not, I loved Saïx and I longed for him to know this and love me to.

_But how do I show him that I love him?_

I figured out the answer to this question as well. I'll get him one of those Teddy's holding a love heart for Christmas, with the words "I will love you forever" sewed into the heart. If that doesn't say I love you then I don't know what does.

~~End of chapter 6~~

Hey

I hope you liked that chapter, I'm sorry that Xemnas is a bit OOC and that not much happens in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

~~Chapter7~~

Xemnas report: 903

12:52pm

I got up early this morning. I had invited Saïx to have breakfast with me, before he left on his mission.

I had cleared all the stuff off my desk, and had laid a table cloth on top of it. I made us both some scrambled eggs, and I got out a bottle of wine. I knew it was too early to be drinking, but orange juice just isn't very romantic.

I had just put the food on the table when their came a knock at my door.

I froze, _this is it, he's here._

"Come in" I said.

Saïx opened the door, smiling slightly. He looked me up and down.

"You look good today Superior".

"Not that you don't always look good" Saïx added quickly, blushing slightly.

_He thinks I look good!_

"Why don't you sit down" I said gesturing towards one of the chairs.

Saïx sat in the chair I had gestured to, a slight blush still on his face. I sat in the free chair across from him. Saïx's blue hair glistened in the light, coming through the window.

"Um... do you want some wine?" I asked him.

"Ah, no thanks" Saïx replied.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, the clinking of cutlery was all that could be heard.

"So.....did you enjoy your day off yesterday?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it was..... Good".

"That's good to hear".

Another awkward silence came.

_I suppose now would be a good time to broach the subject, _I thought.

"S- some of the _other_ members have been acting as though _they_ have emotions" I said, laughing nervously at the end.

"Yes, I've-I've noticed, though they're probably just pretending to possess emotions" Saïx said dismissively.

"Oh.... are-are you sure?" I asked kind of disappointed at his dismissal of the idea.

"Yes" Saïx said simply.

I hoped Saïx couldn't see how disappointed I was at his answer, I wasn't even sure if I would tell him how I felt any more. My silver hair fell into my face.

"_Although_, over the last couple of days, I've been wondering if I _was_ able to feel emotions" Saïx added, I think he had seen my disappointment.

I let out a sigh, _I may as well tell him now, before I chicken out,_ I thought.

"Saïx there is something I've been wanting to tell you" I said nervously, wondering why in the world I had wanted to tell Saïx this.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" Saïx said intrigued.

"Saïx I-I think I-" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say because XI had burst into the room.

"Superior I need to talk to you about-" Marluxia paused to take in the sight of me and Saïx eating breakfast together.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I superior?" Marluxia said grinning mischievously and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you are" Saïx snapped coldly.

"Oh really?"

"I-it's nothing that can't wait" I said, not really meaning it.

Saïx looked at me a little hurt, his eyes going puppy like.

"Um... Superior I think I might go then" Saïx said sadly, heading for the door.

_Why did I have to say that _I thought angrily.

I felt angry that Saïx was leaving; I wouldn't get another chance to see him for two days.

I sighed, "This better be good XI".

"It is" assured Marluxia.

"Axel keeps pranking me; he's filled my shoes with spiders, set my curtains on fire and has replaced my special cereal with worms! complained Marluxia, oblivious to my anger.

"XI tell me something, do I _look_ like I care?"

"No"

"Then _why_ do you tell me about these trivial things when it's so obvious I _don't_ care?"

Marluxia glared at me, "fine, I'll go do something about it myself" Marluxia said storming out of my room.

_All that preparation, for my unofficial date just to be ruined, _I thought miserably.

****

I was in a grumpy mood for most of that morning, grumping at anyone who tried to talk to me.

I didn't want to stay in my room any longer, so I decided to go down to the kitchen. I didn't feel like taking a portal so I walked there.

I was just outside the Kitchen door when I heard Xigbar complaining, "Does anyone know what Xemmy's problem is? He's been grumping and sulking all morning!"

_**My names not XEMMY!**_ screamed a voice inside my head angrily.

As much as I would have liked to tell II this I didn't, I was curious as to what the others thought the reason was, I was also curious as to what Marluxia would say the reason was.

"I know why he's so cranky" Marluxia said smugly.

"Oh yeah, then why is he so cranky Petals?"

"Because Saïx is gone" XI replied.

_Crap_

I had hoped that XI wouldn't say anything, but I guess I should have known better.

"And why would Xemmy care about Saïx leaving?"

"Because-" started XI, but I decided that this would be a good time to interrupt their conversation.

I walked into the room, II, X and XI went pale.

So, what are you all discussing?"

They went even paler, "erm ..... The, ah, the-the weather, right guys" lied Marluxia.

"Ah, yeah, yeah that's right" chorused the other two.

"I didn't know you were all _so_ interested in the weather" I said maliciously.

Sadly I couldn't make them sweat any longer, because at this point Axel burst into the room in a rage.

"_**Marluxia, you jerk, I know it was you that did it**_" Axel yelled angrily.

"It was me that did what?" XI asked calmly.

"I know it was you who tipped out all of my fire-resistant hair gel!" said VIII getting ready to attack Marluxia.

"Now, _why_ ever would I do something like that?" Marluxia replied, smirking in a way that said "I did it, so what are you going to do about it?"

"_**I know it was you Petals, I swear, I will get you back, and make you regret ever crossing me!**_" spat Axel.

Axel left after this exchange, leaving a path of destruction behind him. I got the others to put the multiple fires out. Luckily the only things damaged were things somehow related to XI.

I think I might get Axel more of his fire proof hair gel, seeing as he's so touchy about it. Also Axel looks really strange when his brilliant red hair isn't spiked up.

~~End of chapter 7~~

I hope your enjoying the story so far!

I've been having a bit of trouble coming up with an idea for Demyx but I think the idea I've got at the moment is really good, But if you have any suggestions as to what could happen in the next chapter _Please_ tell me and I'll try to incorporate the best ideas!

I hope you all have a merry Christmas! (Yay Christmas)

I'll try and post up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

~~Chapter 8~~

Xemnas Report: 904

1:55am

Coffee is addictive and nice.

I took a portal to the kitchen. I couldn't sleep; I could barely think straight, all I could do was miss Saïx.

I was surprised to find the light on in the kitchen, glowing dimly, lighting up the room and Demyx, sculling down something in one of the mugs he was holding.

Demyx was shaking slightly and his expression was that of a child on a sugar high. IX jumped when he saw me and his bottom lip started to quiver.

I wasn't particularly fond of the young nobody, buthe_ was_ one of my subordinates, so I acknowledged him with a slight nod of my head.

Demyx nodded his head slightly in response, still drinking enthusiastically. I couldn't help but wonder what he was drinking.

Demyx finished the first mug and moved on to drinking out of the second.

I walked over to the freezer and got out some sea-salt ice cream.

"This _stays _between you and me" I said to IX threateningly. Demyx nodded vigorously, still drinking out of the mug.

On my way over to a seat I accidentally knocked over one of Marluxia's pot plants. It was one of Marluxia's favourites, with bright orange flowers all year long.

It fell to the ground with a loud crack. Demyx jumped impossibly high at the sudden noise, sitting up straight and looking around anxiously.

XI was going to be angry when he found out about the pot plant, but I just saw it as payback for him interrupting me and Saïx yesterday.

Demyx still hadn't relaxed, and he was shaking vigorously. I was starting to seriously wonder about what he was drinking.

"IX it's alright, it was just me" I said, noticing Demyx relax slightly at my words.

"Demyx, out of interest, what _are_ you drinking?"

IX stopped drinking from his third mug reluctantly. "Coffee, Xiggy has gotten me hooked on the stuff" Demyx said perkily.

"Coffee, is that all? How much have you been drinking?" I asked amazed that coffee could have made him this jittery.

"Just coffee, yep yep, just coffee, I've gone through_ eight _containers of the stuff, in the past two days!" Demyx said, grinning so widely it looked kind of scary.

_**Eight**__ containers in two days! How much __**munny**__ is he costing us?_

"Ah IX perhaps you should slow down on the coffee, that stuff is expansive you know" I said

"Oh don't worry Superior, I've been buying the coffee with my_ own_ munny" Demyx said, smiling crazily.

"Oh that's alright then, carry on" I said pleased, allowing Demyx to make himself more coffee. Demyx was quivering with anticipation of the caffeine hit, while he was waiting for the hot water to boil.

****

I couldn't help but wonder why I had remained in the kitchen for the past hour. Demyx had been drinking coffee non-stop the whole time, not even stopping to go to the toilet, which he did a lot.

I had taken to reading one of Lexaeus's Harry Potter books, which he had left lying around. I was amazed at how good they were. I might even get a copy of the last book for myself as well as one for Lexaeus.

I was interrupted from my reading by a very hypo Demyx.

"Hi, hey, hellooo. My name is Dem, Demyx, Demmy!"

"Get lost Demyx, I'm busy" I said annoyed, I was up to the bit where Harry manages to get past fluffy the three headed dog by playing the flute Hagrid had given him.

"Ok, where should I get lost too?" Demyx asked cheerily, moving closer to me.

I glared at IX, "Anywhere, just leave me alone!"I said annoyed.

"Can I tell you something? Before I get lost, It's something no one else knows" Demyx said, moving his face next to mine, his hot breath killing my sense of smell with the stench of caffeine.

I turned my head to the side, trying to get away from him, without success. "What is it?" I asked irked.

"Xemnas I-I" Demyx started intensely, his mouth alarmingly close to mine. "Xemnas I have a secret identity!" Demyx said smiling so widely he was starting to seem a bit insane.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Is that all! Tell me what is your secret identity?" I asked humouring him.

"I am _really_ the infamous detective, Surelike Homes" IX said dramatically, gulping down another mug of coffee.

"I think you mean Sherlock Holmes" I said bemused.

"No, no I mean Surelike Homes" IX said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes, "IX youare_ not _a detective, and you are _not_ Sherlock Holmes" I said annoyed_._

"Yes I am, I _am_ a detective and I really am Surelike Homes! I will prove it to you!" Demyx cried, running out of the room.

_Finally he's gone! _I thought gratefully, returning to my reading.

I had only gotten through a couple of pages when IX returned with a pair of Larxene's bras on his head.

"See, I am a detective!" Demyx said triumphantly, running around and spilling his coffee all over himself. "I even have a special detective's hat on" Demyx said pointing to the frilly red bras on his head.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just sat there in silence while Demyx made some more mugs of coffee.

"So do you want me to do any detective work for you?" IX asked excitedly through gulps of coffee.

"Ah, no" I told Demyx, who was still wearing the bras on his head.

The sound of voices and footsteps had started to come from outside. The others were starting to wake up.

I brought up a portal to my room and escaped through it, I couldn't handle being around Demyx any longer.

****

I didn't feel like doing anything, so I just sat in my room, thinking. I thought about Christmas, IX and the way all that caffeine had affected him, and I thought about Saïx and I wondered how Vexen was doing with those tests.

_Perhaps I should go see IV and find out the results._

I couldn't help but wonder what I would do if Kingdom Hearts wasn't starting to work.

_What would I do then?_

I decided that the best thing to do was to go see IV and find out the results of the test's he's done so far. I brought up a portal to IV's room and walked through it.

Vexen had his back to me; he was in the process of pouring a bright yellow substance into a test tube with a fragment of Kingdom Hearts in it.

IV was unaware of my presence, his greasy blonde hair draping down his back, leaving oil marks on his white lab coat.

"What have you discovered so far?" I asked IV surprising him.

"Well there is some activity coming from Kingdom Hearts, but it is currently unknown whether the activity coming from it is strong enough to posses us with emotions" said IV recovering from the startle.

"When do you think you _will_ know?"

"I'm_ not_ sure yet _Superior_"

"Alright, do either of you know who did it?!" Marluxia asked angrily marching into IV's room.

"Did what?" Vexen asked nonchalantly.

"Broke my pot plant!" exclaimed XI angrily.

_Well I guess I had better inform Petals about what happened. Although I wonder what Petals would do if I told him it was Axel who destroyed his precious pot plant._

"I saw who it was XI" I said smirking.

"Who?" asked Marluxia, rounding on me.

"Why Axel of course" I said innocently.

"I should have known" Marluxia said gritting his teeth.

"Yes, well, why don't you go get even with him?" I suggested.

"Yes, yes I should, shouldn't I" XI said, before leaving Vexen's room determinedly.

"I'm going to leave now as well" I told IV. "Inform me straight away if anything conclusive develops" I said shiftily.

I went down to the kitchen. I hoped that would be where I would find the unsuspecting Axel eating breakfast; Axel was always waking up late.

When I arrived at the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to see Demyx still there, drinking coffee. Axel and Roxas were also there busily eating breakfast.

I was unable to hide the smirk on my face as I went and sat in one of the seats, that had prime position of what was about to unfold.

Demyx bounced over to me, seeming excited to see me.

"Hey Superior have you got any detective work for me to do? Huh, huh, huh" IX asked enthusiastically. I couldn't help but notice Axel and Roxas exchange looks when Demyx said the word detective.

_Well what do you know; he still thinks he is a detective._

"Ah, not right now IX" I said.

"_So,_ you think it's _funny_ to smash _my_ pot plant do you?" Marluxia hissed, storming into the room.

"What _are_ you on about Petals? I have _better_ things to do then to go around smashing up your pot plant" Axel said. "But I would really like to _thank_ whoever it was that _did_ do it".

"Oh don't deny it Axel, I _know_ it was you, so I decided to do a little redecorating of your room" XI said, grinning sadistically.

"What? What do you mean by that?" VIII asked standing up, ready for a fight.

Marluxia smirked and walked out the door. "You'll see" XI replied from the passageway.

Axel brought up a portal to his room and ran through it to see what Marluxia had done to his precious room, Roxas deciding to follow suit.

"So" Demyx started cheerily, unfazed by what had just happened. "  
Do you have any detective work for me to do, now?"

I paused for a couple of minute before deliberating, "_Well_ IX their might be something you could do".

"Really!? What is it?" IX asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, I'd really like to find out what Marluxia did to Axel's room, _so_ I want you to sneak into VIII's room _unnoticed_ and I want you to take pictures for me of what XI did".

"Why don't you have a look for yourself?" Demyx asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Your supposedly a detective right?"

"Yea"

"So do _some_ detective work and find out for yourself".

"Oh, ok" Demyx said. "I'll just make some more Coffee before I go".

_He he he, finally some entertainment._

****

I had been waiting for IX to come and see me for the past two hours. I couldn't understand what was taking him so long; surely he is capable of doing one simple task.

_I wonder what Saïx is doing right now?_ I thought dreamily.

I was running out of things to do in my room, so I decided to go look for IX.

I had no idea where to start looking for the intoxicated nobody, but I decided to walk the path he would have taken from Axel's room to mine.

I walked the winding path, in search for IX. I didn't have to search far before I found a trail of coffee stains, veering off the path he should have been on. The coffee stains led down another corridor, and I followed them intently.

The stains finished at one of the doors. I lifted my gaze from the floor to look at the door in question. I was left puzzled when I realised it was the door to the Altar of naught.

I opened the door in haste, wondering what Demyx was doing at the Altar of Naught. I climbed up the stairs two at a time. When I finally reached the top of the stairs I could see Demyx.

Demyx lay huddled up in a corner, curled into a ball. He was shaking and twitching slightly, cuts and bruises decorated his body.

"What happened?" I demanded coldly.

IX just sat there and shook for awhile before he said anything. "It turns out Larxene _doesn't _like people wearing her bras on their heads" Demyx said meekly.

"Right, do you have the pictures?" I asked uncaringly.

"What? Oh yeah, here they are" IX said a little hurt; handing over the pictures of Axel's destroyed room.

I went through them, Marluxia had done a good job of destroying Axel's room, nothing appeared to still be intact.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked IX , not out of caring more as a reward for doing a good job.

"Coffee" he breathed. "I need Coffee, please" Demyx breathed out stretching a hand weekly towards me.

I rolled my eyes and complied with his request. Bringing up a portal and getting his coffee, for the first and last time.

Given Demyx's coffee dependency, what better then to get him a coffee machine for Christmas.

~~End of chapter 8~~

Hey Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter up, I've been really busy with Christmas and all that stuff!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Fav's and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

~~Chapter 9~~

Xemnas Report: 905

10:55pm

Revenge _can_ go wrong.

It was night time, and I wished that I could sleep, but sleep liked to evade me.

I hoped that IV would know for sure if Kingdom hearts was starting to work or not. I wondered how the news would affect my subordinates if it were true, especially how it would affect Saïx.

Axel and Marluxia's antics had provided a distraction from Saïx, but _now_ I didn't have that entertainment.

_I wonder how Axel will avenge the destruction of his room._

I couldn't stay in my room any longer; my thoughts were driving me mad there. I had to find out more about Kingdom Hearts and what progress IV had made.

I decided to go to his room and find out.

_Surely he's in bed _I thought, suddenly realising that I was probably the only one awake.

_Who cares if he's asleep_, came a voice in my head, which sounded a lot like Voldemort. _I am his Superior after all!_

_But if you disturb him he'll be all snide, and will delay doing more tests on Kingdom hearts, _reasoned another voice.

_Why don't you just walk to his room and only go in if there is a light on,_ suggested another voice, which sounded a bit like Jack Sparrow.

"I must be going crazy" I muttered to myself.

_Crazy or not, the last voice is right_ said the second voice.

I left my room after that, and headed towards my subordinate's room.

****

I walked down the corridors to Vexen's room in almost total darkness, except for the dim light, that was coming from my torch.

I froze when I suddenly realised that I wasn't alone. I could hear loud cursing, and slowly I was able to make out a faint light up ahead.

I decided to go and see who it was, and _what_ they were doing.

I walked past Vexen's room and noticed that the light was on.

_Hopefully it will be on for a bit longer_ I thought, gradually getting closer to the figure in the distance.

I had just walked past Saïx's room when the cursing came again, louder this time. I could just make out a few more silhouettes, a lot smaller than the one of my subordinate.

_What is going on? _

I walked on, wondering what I had come across.

A loose floor board gave my presence away, squeaking so loud I was surprised it hadn't woken any one up.

The figure turned out their light in a hurry and dived into Luxord's room, but not before I was able to make out spiky red hair, that could only belong to one nobody, and that was Axel.

The two small figures I had seen earlier turned out to be two of Marluxia's cats. They looked murderous, as they disappeared into Marluxia's room, which is opposite Luxord's.

I wondered slightly about what Axel was up to, the last time one of my subordinates was acting suspiciously the lab ended up getting _destroyed_.

I turned my light off, in hope that Axel would think I had gone and would come out, so I could find out what he was up to.

I didn't have to wait long before a faint light appeared from within Luxord's room. The light was shortly followed by Axel, slipping out of the room. He was carrying a pair of pink undies that were decorated with flowers and purple lace.

"VIII what _are_ you doing?" I asked.

Axel spun around surprised, "ah, just..... ah playing hide and seek with,... ah one of Petal's cat's" Axel lied hiding the underwear behind his back.

"For some reason I don't believe you VIII. What are you _really_ up to?"

Axel smirked, "Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow" Axel said smugly before disappearing through a portal.

_He really needs to learn some respect for his Superiors,_ I thought crankily.

I went back to Vexen's room; thankfully the light was still on. When I stepped into IV's room I found him fast asleep in his bed.

_Why is he sleeping when there is important test to be done!?Further, how is he able to sleep in the first place with that light on?_

I brought up a portal, and left Vexen's room annoyed. I spent the rest of that night trying and failing to fall asleep. I was too busy wondering what Axel was up to.

****

I must have fallen asleep though, at some point during the night because I didn't wake up until lunch time.

I took a portal down to the kitchen; those scheduled on missions had already left.

Axel was huddled up in a group with Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene and Roxas. VIII was showing them all something but I couldn't make out what it was. They all burst out in hysterics, laughing uncontrollably.

I could tell that something was going on.

_I wonder if it has something to do with what Axel was doing last night?_

I continued eating my breakfast; I was slightly interested in what my Subordinates were up to.

"That's so like Petals to have-" "Quiet" Xaldin hissed at Larxene, cutting her off.

_What's so like Petals to have?_

The group in the corner started to giggle and laugh again, Roxas was the only one who didn't seem very enthralled with the conversation.

A portal appeared in the room, and out stepped Marluxia.

The group fell silent at Marluxia's sudden appearance. Axel had a devilish grin on his face, which was very different to the weary look his best friend wore.

"Hey Petal's are you missing something?" Axel asked, grinning evilly.

"What are you on about VIII?" Marluxia asked dispassionately.

"Why_ these_ of course" Axel said holding up a pair of incredibly bright pink underwear.

The jocks were bright pink, with a flower pattern and bright purple lace on them. The jocks must have also had glitter on them because they glimmered where the light hit them.

XI looked the underwear up and down. "If you wish to borrow them Axel, you're asking the wrong person, because they aren't mine" Marluxia said bemused.

"Don't lie Petals, who else in the castle would have underwear like that?" snapped Larxene.

"I don't know Larxene, however I am curious as to how Axel came across the underwear in the first place" XI said calmly.

Every one fell silent and turned to look at Axel.

"Well Axel, were waiting" Marluxia said.

"I.. ah.... I found them in Marluxia's room" Axel said shiftily, "Last night" he added.

_Hang on he was in Luxord's room last night, not Marluxia's,_ I thought, laughing at the realisation that they were in fact Luxord's and not Marluxia's.

The others didn't hear my quiet chuckle; they all turned and stared at Axel, Larxene laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry Axel, but you're not my type" Marluxia said smirking finally having the upper hand.

Axel glared at Marluxia. "Good because you're not my type either" VIII snapped.

Marluxia Laughed "Don't worry, I won't ask you about what you were doing in my room, I'll save you the embarrassment of saying it out loud" Marluxia smirked as he walked towards me.

_Should I tell Axel that he wasn't in Marluxia's room?_ I wondered.

"I've completed my mission for today Superior" Marluxia said to me calmly, interrupting my thoughts.

"That was quick" I commented.

Marluxia went to leave, but stopped at the door. "By the way Axel, they would look lovely on you" he said maliciously.

Axel had had enough; he created a large fire in the palm of one of his hand, and dangled the underwear over it precariously.

"If you want to see these again Petals then you'll admit their yours and come and get them" Axel said threateningly.

Marluxia laughed, "Like I said _before_, they're not mine".

Axel glared at XI as he let the jocks drop into the flames. They crackled and burned in amongst the flames, smoke filled the room.

Marluxia smirked as he walked off.

_Somehow I think it might be a little too late to tell Axel now._

"Deep down _he's_ hurting" VIII said, reassuring himself.

"I don't know Axel, I think he was telling the truth" said Roxas.

"What, no, he was lying Rox, it was obvious" VIII said with false confidence.

_I guess I may as well tell them now_

"Actually XI was telling the truth" I told them imperturbably.

They all turned and stared at me.

"How do you know that superior? Are they really yours?" Larxene asked maliciously.

"No, he would know because he saw me coming out of Marluxia's room last night" Axel said quietly.

"Actually you were coming out of Luxord's room" I said amused.

"Hang on, that would mean" started Xigbar, smiling when he realised that they were in fact Luxord's.

They all started to laugh again, well all except for Roxas.

"But doesn't that mean you destroyed something of Luxord's for no reason" stated Roxas.

Axel paused, suddenly going sombre. "I guess it does Rox, I guess it does".

I think Luxord will be angry at Axel for awhile when he finds out what happened.

Luxord's misfortune has given me an idea though; I have decided to get Luxord another pair of pink, flowery underwear for Christmas. Hopefully he will like them.

I don't think I'll be able to sleep again tonight, Saïx will be back tomorrow, and I can't wait!

~~End of chapter 9~~

Hey

I'm sorry that this chapter kind of sucks!

I had heaps of trouble coming up with an idea for Luxord (which is why it's taken me so long to post this up) but I promise the next chapter will be better; I've had this really good idea!


	11. Chapter 10

~~Chapter 10~~

Xemnas Report: 906

3:55am

Saïx was due to arrive back at the castle today. I had envisioned spending the entire day with Saïx, just talking, and maybe my illness would have increased and I might have slipped off into one of those day dreams again. I might even have found the courage to tell him that IV thinks that I love Saïx.

My shoulders sagged and my expression dropped, as I thought about what I could have been doing right now, instead of being bailed up in a cage by a pack of savage cats.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning; this is a report after all.

*Earlier that day*

I was in the kitchen excitedly anticipating Saïx's return. I shovelled a spoonful of cereal into my mouth, while making a mental note to not let IX do the grocery shopping again. The problem with Demyx doing the grocery shopping is he only buys food with caffeine in it, among these items was a new brand of caffeinated cereal.

Zexion walked into the room, slouching as usual. He was followed by Lexaeus who seemed like a giant standing next to the very short nobody.

We all sat and ate our Breakfast in silence. The quietness in the room was unusual, I wasn't accustomed to it, but I did enjoy the peacefulness.

Like most things, the silence didn't last long, as Xigbar came into the room, his hair was in a ponytail. Xigbar's scars stood out dramatically, making him look like someone who had been in a lot of fights, which is true in his case.

"Hey. Superior, can we have Christmas off? I mean, it is Christmas, and I have gotten you a present and all, so what do you say?" Xigbar asked, reminding me of the ghastly holiday approaching.

"Kingdom Hearts won't create itself" I reminded him.

Xigbar's face fell at my response, but he wasn't going to give up. "Oh, come on Superior, where is your Christmas spirit? Anyway, Christmas won't be as much fun if everyone is on missions".

"To bad, we shouldn't even be celebrating Christmas".

Xigbar rolled his eyes, deciding to fight dirty. "I'm sure _Saïx _would like to have Christmas off, _but_ I guess he will just have to spend it _alone_ doing missions".

_I hate Christmas! _I thought angrily.

"Fine everyone can have Christmas off" I said angrily. "How far off is Christmas anyway?"

"Christmas is in three days, if you don't include today" Zexion said, looking at me curiously.

_Three days! _I thought shocked. _I haven't got anything for Larxene, Roxas or Marluxia yet!_

I thought I should be panicking, well I just remembered what I should be feeling. Odd I hadn't used my memories to tell me what I should be feeling in days now, but I didn't think about that then.

This was around the time that my original plans to spend time with Saïx went out the window.

I had to do something, and do something quickly to figure out what to get the remaining nobodies.

My silver hair fell over my face as I sat there thinking of what I could get them, and then I had an idea. It seemed so clever and full proof at the time but I know better now.

Marluxia was out on a mission today, and Larxene and Roxas would be out tomorrow. I could sneak into Marluxia's room today and go through his stuff to try and discover what he might want for Christmas. I would then do the same to the others while they were out tomorrow.

With that I left, bound for Marluxia's room.

****

I was intent on not being seen by any of my subordinates as I crept down a corridor.

I knocked on XI's door, to make sure no one was in. No reply came so I opened it carefully and slinked inside.

Marluxia's room was filled with plants, and cat stuff. There was an oddly shaped chandelier on the roof that was white like the walls and very big.

I was pleased none of the cats were around, because they all had serious temper issues, and some of them must have grown, because a couple were the size of miniature lions.

I decided to make a start, so I walked over to the nearest cupboard. I mentally prepared myself for what I might find. XI was always doing something seriously odd.

I throw open the doors and started riffling through the cupboards contents.

I was surprised that there were only a couple of things in the cupboard that I found disturbing. A set of voodoo dolls, one for each member of the organisation was among the disturbing items, another item was a poster size picture of Axel, I didn't want to know what he did with this item.

I put everything in the cupboard back where it was and closed the door before moving on to the chest of draws.

I was startled by an odd noise, but I didn't think any more of it, I wish I had though.

I didn't linger at the chest of draws; it merely contained clothing and slightly disturbing underwear. Surprisingly though none of the underwear was pink.

The noise came again and it lasted longer this time. I couldn't make out what it was but it sounded a bit like nails scratching along metal.

I moved on to Marluxia's desk. It was covered with paper and books about plants, like "Gardening For Dummies". The desk was too cluttered to be able to place everything back in the right spot so I couldn't go through it's contents.

_Perhaps I could give XI a plant book, _I thought, not fully satisfied with the idea.

I moved on to look in these huge plastic bags hidden away in a corner of the room. I was glad that I didn't hear the awful noise again.

I peered in to one of the bags; I barely had time to figure out that it was full of cat food, before I was surrounded.

Marluxia's cats must have been breeding extensively because there were now twenty of them, circling me viciously. They clearly didn't like me being near their food. Several of the miniature lions started to hiss and snarl at me, getting ready for a fight.

_Talk about anger management! _I thought. _But if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get._

My Ethereal Blades appeared, and I grabbed them, ready to fight the advancing felines.

I was ready for anything these territorial cats could dish out; well I thought I was, as I charged at one of them, Ethereal Blades poised for the attack.

One of the cats leapt up on to XI's desk. I'm still not sure what it did because my focus was on the feline I was about to attack. The next thing I knew the chandelier/cage thing fell from the roof, trapping me inside it.

I had thought the chandelier was a bit odd when I first saw it, but I hadn't expected this to happen!

I tried to cut through one of the bars with my ethereal blade, but it was no use, I was trapped. All I could do was sit there and wait for XI to come back.

I slumped in the middle of the cage. My shoulders sagged and my expression dropped, as I thought about what I could have been doing right now, instead of being bailed up in a cage by a pack of savage cats.

"Stupid Christmas" I muttered, before closing my eyes and imagining what might have happened today.

****

Hours slowly passed and the cats started to look at me hungrily, I returned their looks of hunger, with one of my infamous death glares.

Marluxia still hadn't appeared, and I was willing him to come through the door and free me any second now.

_Why had I thought that this was a good idea? _

_Why hadn't I left when I first heard those noises?_

_How could I have been out smarted by a bunch of felines?_ These were the sort of thoughts that filled my mind as I sat there, full of anger and frustration.

****

More time passed before I got awaken from my frustration and my anger. It was a knock on the door that had awaken me, a sudden burst of hope to be freed filled me.

"Help! Somebody _help_ me!" I yelled not caring about what they might say or think about the situation I was in.

"Superior?" someone asked, uncertainly.

"Yes it's _me_, now _help_ me!" I yelled.

The door opened cautiously and Saïx appeared in the room. Saïx seemed slightly confused by the situation but he had his Claymore ready just in case.

The cats took their attention away from me, and advanced at Saïx, hissing and snarling.

Saïx remained unfazed, as he stood there ready to fight the advancing felines, his expression remaining calm. I hoped there weren't any more traps in Marluxia's room that the cats could work.

Saïx paused for a minute, deciding what he should do. He made a run for the cat's food, knocking out any cats that got in his way with his Claymore.

When he reached the cat food he pushed over the bags, sending the food sliding along the floor.

The cats ignored me and Saïx and eagerly started eating the food; they attacked any cat that got between them and more food.

Saïx hurried over to me. "How do I bring the cage up?" he asked me, his expression flickering to concern before going back to neutral.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with Marluxia's desk".

Saïx hurried over to Marluxia's desk and started looking for anything that might double as a leaver or a button that a cat could work.

Saïx was having trouble finding it, and the cats had almost eaten all the food.

_Crap, Saix hurry up!_

Saïx fumbled around the desk some more. A couple of the cats had finished eating now and they started to advance on Saïx again.

Saïx was getting slightly frantic by now but he found the button and pressed it, just as a few more cats had finished eating.

With the cage up, I ran towards the exit, with Saïx running just in front of me.

We ran out the door, all of the cats close behind us. I slammed the door shut. I heard the thuds of the cats running into the door, not having enough time to stop before they hit the suddenly closed door.

Saïx bought up a portal and we both went through it. We came out at Saïx's room. I was still very embarrassed about the situation I was in previously.

"Superior, are you alright?" Saïx asked, looking at me concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's good to see you again" I replied.

Saïx blushed, his blue hair falling into his face. "It's good to see you too" he said.

We sat there and talked for hours about the mission he was on, and things that had happened while he was away.

The only downer about the time I spent with Saïx that night was him asking me about what had happened with the cats, and _why_ I was in Marluxia's room to begin with.

I have decided on something to give Marluxia though. I thought I would give him a bulk supply of cat muzzles. I think that would be sure to wipe the smug look off those cat's faces.

~~End of Chapter 10~~

Yay! I've finally added another chapter XD

I started back at school last week DX so it will probably take me a bit longer to add the next chapter.

I hope you all liked this chapter and fav's and reviews are all appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11

~~Chapter 11~~

Xemnas Report: 907

11:15pm

Two more sleeps until Christmas, my subordinates are already excited, especially Demyx who is still going through 6 tins of coffee a day. Zexion and Lexaeus are also overly excited about Christmas; as soon as they came back from their missions they started setting up the Christmas tree.

_What is wrong with all of them?!_

I walked over to the window. It was small, too small to see much, but big enough to be able to gaze out at my precious Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom hearts was so close to being completed, all it needs is a couple more weeks, if that.

A knock came at my door; I didn't want to take my gaze away from my precious Kingdom Hearts, but what if it _was_ important.

"Come in".

Zexion entered the room. He was wearing a green elf costume with little bells stitched on to the outfit, which jingled when he walked. Zexion was also scowling, but then I noticed that he had some sort of paint on his cheeks to make them a rosy red colour.

I groaned_, how will anyone be able to take Organization XIII seriously ever again? _

"What is it VI? And why are you wearing that appalling outfit?"

Zexion scowled. "Well most of the others are making Christmas decorations to hang up somewhere, and I wondered if you wanted to make some as well" Zexion pulled a face at that last bit before continuing. "And I look like _this _because I lost a bet with Luxord" Zexion added his voice dropping as he said each word.

"VI, do you really think I would want to waste my time doing something like that?" I asked flatly.

Zexion turned and muttered something incoherently as he walked out the door, but I was able to pick out the words "You would" and "if Saïx was".

I stalked back over to the window but was surprised to find tinsel and glitter surrounding the outside of the window. It didn't end with just my window the entire outside of the castle was covered in glitter and tinsel.

_Now the castle doesn't look scary either, I shall never live this down _I thought sulkily.

I left my room in hope of finding somewhere that hadn't been overrun with Christmas spirit; I doubted that I'd have much success.

The kitchen was the first place I looked, Demyx and Axel where in there putting up Christmas decorations. Well Demyx was putting up Christmas decorations; Axel was setting them on fire as soon as Demyx had put them up.

The once white room was now filled with blazing tinsel, burnt mistletoe and the remnants of different paper chains lined the floor.

I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen, I had a feeling that Demyx wouldn't give up until at least one decoration wasn't destroyed in any way. Demyx was rather stubborn like that, although I was glad that he wasn't drinking coffee for once.

I moved onto the lounge. It wasn't much better in there; Vexen was filling the room with ice sculptures of different organization members and one big one of Santa Claus.

I stared opened mouthed; I thought Vexen was the least likely nobody to do something like this.

Vexen froze when he saw me, he was almost as still as the large melting sculpture of himself.

"IV aren't you supposed to be running test's on Kingdom hearts?" I asked sternly.

IV paused a bit before finally answering, "Ah, yes but you see, the Computer doesn't need me for its current stage".

I stood there staring at Vexen, this wasn't like him at all normally he doesn't leave his room, which is now the lab, except for food and drinks.

"IV are you alright?" I asked, not used to asking such a questions.

"Yes why wouldn't I be" IV replied before returning to making ice sculptures.

I sighed _is everyone loosing their mind?_

All my sleep deprivation was starting to catch up with me as I started to feel tired. I brought up a portal to take me to the altar of naught, I doubted that any of my subordinates would dare to cover the alter of naught with Christmas decorations.

Just as I suspected the altar of naught remained untouched.

I let out a sigh, _at least here was some where I could relax I_ thought as I went to sit down.

I suddenly felt my eyelids getting heavy. I let them slide shut. Slowly I lay down, gradually losing consciousness until everything was black.

***

I woke up to the sound of music, I wasn't familiar with the song being played but it was rather slow and sombre in parts and then it would gradually get faster and faster.

I opened my eyes to see what was making that noise. I was not prepared for what I saw.

A CD player had been moved into the room; it was white like the walls and was belting out the music I heard. The thing that had shocked me beyond belief though was in fact Larxene, well what she was doing.

Larxene was in the middle of the altar, she had on a bright pink tutu and a matching leotard. The tutu was covered in glitter and blinded me when the light sparkled off of it into my eyes. Larxene's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and little butterfly clips held in any stray hairs, the clips where also glittery.

Larxene was dancing to the music, she pirouetted, Dégagé, coupé jeté en tournant and fouetté. Larxene did other dance moves but I was too surprised to find _her_ dancing to notice what they were.

I don't think Larxene was aware of my presence as she danced to the tempo of the music. All I was able to do was stare in amazement.

"I didn't know you danced Larxene" I said when I finally recovered from my shock.

Larxene froze for awhile before turning and giving me a death glare. "So what if I do" she snapped before marching towards the door.

Larxene paused before she was fully out the door. "You better not tell the others" she said in a way that was meant to be threatening but she looked to sweet in that outfit for me to find her menacing.

I have decided to get Larxene ballet shoes for Christmas; I thought maybe pink ones to go with her outfit.

I only have two more days to survive before all these Christmas decorations get taken down, hopefully I last that long.

~~End of chapter 11~~

I hoped everyone liked that chapter!

Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter I've been really busy with school and stuff DX

Reviews and fav's are greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12

~~Chapter 12~~

Xemnas Report: 908

10:00pm

It's the day before Christmas and I still don't have a present for Roxas. I want to hibernate for the next two days, to save myself from the nightmare that is unfolding around me. All of my subordinates seem to have been effected by Christmas in different and startling ways.

Lexaeus was helping Zexion decorate the Christmas tree; Zexion was unable to reach the top of the tree and needed Lexaeus to lift him up. Demyx was off trying to make a cake which wasn't going terribly well seeing as its 10% Chocolate, 20% tinsel (for decorative purposes apparently) and 70% Coffee. As for the others I didn't know what they where up to and to be honest I didn't want to know.

I suddenly realised that my subordinates would have to get me a present too.

A grin almost formed on my sour face as I thought about that fact.

_I wonder what Saïx is getting me?_ I thought suddenly feeling enthusiastic towards Christmas for a brief moment.

I got distracted from my train of thought by the shrill screams coming from Demyx.

_I guess the cooking didn't go according to plan,_ I thought as I got up casually and bought up a portal to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess there was a mixture of the cake batter and charcoal all over the once white walls.

"IX what happened here?" I asked dryly while rubbing my eye's with my hand.

"It was the most amazing thing, the tinsel caught alight in the oven and then I tried to take it out but it burnt my hands. Can you believe it?" said Demyx in a euphoric voice. "Anyway I put the flames out and then the entire cake burst and made this room so pretty".

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. Demyx always did have the ability to be amazingly frustrating.

Demyx was wearing this dopey grin on his face despite the utter mess that surrounded him.

"Hey superior now your all colourful too" Demyx said cheerily.

"What are you on about IX?" I asked coldly. I realized what Demyx was talking about soon after I finished my sentence.

I looked up there was a large amount of cake mix on the roof and it was dripping down on to my coat.

My eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring. "IX I expect this mess cleaned up by the end of the day" I said trying to keep my cool.

I left the kitchen, wondering whether Demyx is all there in the head, but also about the more pressing matter of what to get Roxas for Christmas.

Roxas hadn't been a member of Organization XIII for as long as the others and I never really took much notice of the young boy, so I had no idea as to what I should get him.

_Hmm how to find out what Roxas likes_ I wondered.

I was a bit reluctant to go through Roxas's room after what happened in Marluxia's. Then I realized the answer. Who knows Roxas the best out of all of us? Axel, that's who, all I need to do is ask him what Roxas wants.

_Wow this should be easier than I thought._

I decided at that moment to try and find Axel. So all I really have to do is find Roxas, and Axel shouldn't be far away.

_Simple logic really_

First place I decided to look was in Axel's room. Ever since Axel got that damn Play station all they ever do is play games on it.

Ok maybe that is an over exaggeration.

When I arrived at Axel's room I walked straight in, not bothering to knock, not like I ever would.

Axel's room was the same pale white as every other room in the castle the only thing that really differentiated it from the other rooms are the bits of charcoal and burn marks that covered most of the furniture.

My eyes froze.

_That's odd_ I thought

"Marluxia what are you doing in here?" I asked Marluxia who had frozen at my question. Before he was aware of my presence he was busy riffling through one of Axel's draws.

"I was just looking for my watch, I left it here last night" The Graceful Assassin said innocently.

That didn't sound right considering Marluxia and Axel's relationship but I couldn't prove he was lying, and besides it's not my problem.

"Very well, do you know where Axel is?" I asked glaring at XI.

"He's busy annoying Xaldin in the lounge room" Marluxia said blankly.

I nodded and went out through a portal to the lounge.

As Marluxia had said Axel was there annoying a very angry Xaldin.

_It's slightly creepy that Marluxia knew that_ I thought.

I walked up to Axel; I wasn't going to waste time with pleasantries.

"What does Roxas want for Christmas?" I asked Axel, his bright red hair seemed to be more pointy than usual, almost like a deadly weapon.

Axel looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "What?"

"What does Roxas want for Christmas?" I asked again, deliberately annunciating every word very slowly to make sure Axel understood this time.

"Why are you asking me? I had enough trouble coming up with something, I'm not going to tell you my only idea" Axel said flatly.

"Just tell me VIII" I said threateningly.

"No" Axel snapped rather childishly.

It only took two words for me to get the Flurry of dancing flames to change his mind.

"Test subject" I said in Axel's ear threateningly.

Axel glared at me. "You wouldn't" he said.

"Oh, I really would"

"If you must know I got him a box of sea salt ice cream" Axel hesitantly divulged.

"Where can I find Roxas?" was my next question for Axel.

"In his room" Axel said before escaping through a portal.

_Well that rules out going through his room to find something, as well as my original idea._

I bought up a portal to Roxas's room, I figured I'd cut myself all this hassle and just ask Roxas what he wants for Christmas.

I stood there gaping, my amber-orange eye's wide.

I hadn't been in Roxas's room in a long time; well I had never been in Roxas's room, so that's probably why I was so surprised to see it like this.

The walls had all been re-painted bright pink. The floor like the walls was pink but they had different 'my little pony' pictures on it. In the middle of the ghastly room was Roxas sitting at a little pink table.

Roxas had his back to me and was offering tea to a _Plushie _that was sitting on a chair next to him. Roxas then lent over to another Plushie sitting at the table and started talking to it.

I couldn't watch this scene for much longer so I decided to make my presence known to Roxas.

"XIII what are you doing?" I asked the suddenly flustered nobody.

"Err... um... I'm having a tea party."

"With Plushies?" I queried.

"Umm... they aren't Plushies they're voodoo dolls" Roxas lied unconvincingly.

"Ok then, I will leave you to it then" I said wanting to get out off that horrible pink room as fast as possible.

I left quickly and almost collided with Saïx in the corridor.

"Hello Superior, you're in a hurry" Saïx commented.

"Yea I've, err...just been in Roxas's room, have you seen what he's done to it?" I said suddenly having trouble thinking properly.

"Yes I was aware of the condition of Roxas's room."

There was an awkward silence; Saïx looked down at his feet.

"Well...um... I've got some things to take care of, bye" I said turning and leaving.

"Yes, of course" Saïx said heading off in the opposite direction.

So after all that I have decided on what I'm going to get XIII for Christmas. I don't want to encourage him to have tea parties with Plushies but I have decided to get him another Plushie to add to his party.

~~End of Chapter 12~~

This is the second to last chapter!

Next chapter will be the last one of this fanfic and it will be Christmas day.

Reviews and favs are really appreciated!


	14. Chapter 13

~~Chapter 13~~

Xemnas Report: 909

1:00am

Finally Christmas day has arrived and it started as embarrassingly as expected.

One of my subordinates had decided to put mistletoe up in some of the most annoying places. I don't think I will ever find out who put the mistletoe up because a few of my other subordinates weren't too pleased about this either.

I first discovered the mistletoe on my way to the kitchen. I was walking along, my silver hair bobbing in time with my steps. I noticed Demyx coming the other way. He was wearing a red and green elf costume and a nervous expression on his face; he suddenly stopped and looked up.

"What is it IX?" I asked.

Demyx pointed up at the ceiling. There was a huge bundle of mistletoe above us. Demyx slowly started to move his face closer to mine - he had a disgusted look on his face_. _

"Don't even think about it" I snarled taking a step away from him.

"But what about the mistletoe?" Demyx asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter, now if you don't mind." I said bringing up a portal to the kitchen.

Xigbar, Xaldin and Roxas were in the kitchen when I arrived. Xigbar and Xaldin where wearing Santa hats on their heads. As for Roxas's he was wearing a reindeer costume. He was hard to miss because he wore a fake nose which would continuously flash bright red.

"Have you opened your presents yet superior?" asked Roxas sincerely. I couldn't but notice a mischievous grin spread across Xigbar's face at the mention of my presents.

Every one jumped as a loud crashing noise rang into the room followed by shouting and swearing.

It was hard to make out what was being said over the crashes and clanks, but it was something along the lines of "how dare you, it was mine," and something about a poster.

As quickly as the noise had started it suddenly stopped.

"Finally" I muttered, but I had spoken to soon. At that moment Marluxia stormed in to the room closely followed by Axel. Marluxia glared at Axel irately. Axel just returned the glare, flames erupting from his hands.

The room filled with a tense silence. Everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen next.

It was Axel who delivered the end to the deadly silence.

"So Petal, do you have any more pictures of me that I should know about?" Axel snarled. Marluxia just narrowed his eyes in response.

"What?" queried Roxas, confused by Axel's earlier statement.

"Are you going to tell them or am I?" Axel asked, watching Marluxia in the same way that an animal would watch their prey just before they attacked.

"You had _**no **_right to go through my stuff like that" growled Marluxia, standing up, ready for a fight.

"And what right do you have to have posters of me in your room?" demanded Axel, taking a step closer to Marluxia.

"I don't know what you're on about" lied Marluxia taking a step toward Axel, so that the two where now only inches away from each other.

_This is going to be interesting_ I thought when I noticed that they were both standing under some mistletoe. It seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed this, Xigbar and Xaldin both started guffawing.

"What's so funny?" Axel and Marluxia hissed. Xigbar and Xaldin laughed even louder.

"Why don't you two _kiss _and make up?" Xigbar suggested irreverently. Axel and Marluxia glared at Xigbar, confused, the fuel for the fight extinguished for the moment.

"From the looks of where you're standing you get a _kiss_" Xigbar said, giving VIII and XI a clue to what is so funny.

They both looked up at the ceiling in unison. Then something unexpected happened. Axel grabbed Marluxia by the scruff of his neck and pulled Marluxia towards him. Axel then pressed his lips against Marluxia's.

Everyone's mouths fell open. I couldn't believe that Axel actually did that.

Axel let go of Marluxia and took a step away from VIII. Marluxia just stared at Axel shocked at what had just happened. Marluxia's eye's where so wide I thought they might pop out.

"That was unexpected" a surprised Roxas stated. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm going to go now" I eventually said, mainly to myself. I still had to find Saïx and give him his Christmas present.

_I wonder if he will like it._ I thought as I started to hunt him down.

The first place I looked for Saïx was the lounge. The only people in there were Luxord and Larxene.

It seemed I wasn't the only one that didn't dress up for Christmas. Larxene was wearing the usual organization outfit, even her blonde hair was the same, unlike Luxord's which had been died green and red.

"Do you know where Saïx is?" I asked them.

"Nope" Luxord said "Do you want to play a game?"

"No" I replied, Luxord looked a little disappointed.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Larxene queried.

"No reason" I said casually before leaving to continue my hunt for Saïx

I went to the hall of empty melodies next. Zexion and Lexaeus were there opening their Christmas presents. Lexaeus was wearing a Santa Claus costume and Zexion was wearing an elf costume.

I was about to ask them if they had seen Saïx when Lexaeus let out a little squeal as soon as he had opened one of his presents. Lexaeus bought up a portal to his room and quickly ran through it with the Harry Potter book I had given him in his hand.

"Why did you have to give him the last Harry Potter book?" Zexion said glumly "I won't see him for the rest of the day now."

"Have you seen Saïx?" I asked, ignoring Zexion's remarks.

"No" Zexion snapped, while starting to open another present.

_Maybe he's in his room, _I thought. I left a very moody Zexion to go through a portal to Saïx's room.

I knocked on the door, there was no answer.

_Where else can he be? _I wondered.

I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Vexen about the tests he's been running on Kingdom Hearts in a long time.

Vexen's room was covered in tinsel and Christmas lights like the rest of the castle. Vexen was not wearing a Christmas costume which was surprising considering the state of his room.

"How have the tests on Kingdom Hearts been going?" I asked him.

"They are still turning up negative" IV said snidely.

"Very well, have you seen Saïx?" I queried.

"Yes, I saw him at the Altar Of Naught. Vexen snapped, getting back to his work.

I bought up a portal to the Altar of Naught and left Vexen to his work.

Saïx was at the Altar of Naught like Vexen had said. He was staring up at Kingdom Hearts.

_What should I say? _I wondered starting to panic.

_Ok I don't think he's seen me, it's not too late to escape, _I thought.

"Merry Christmas," Saïx said to me.

_Crap, there goes that idea, _I thought angrily.

"Er… Merry Christmas," I said, moving to stand next to him.

"Did you like your Christmas presents?" Saïx asked.

"I haven't opened any of them yet," I said awkwardly.

"Oh," Saïx said flatly.

_Ok, all I've got to do is give him the present, then I can escape before he has time to open it, _I thought trying to pump myself up to give Saïx his Christmas present.

"Um, here is-is a great spot," I commented, quickly hiding Saïx's present under my black cloak.

_Maybe I could just chuck the present at him then, escape_ I tried to reason with myself.

"Yea, yea it is" Saïx responded.

"Um…. Here, here is your Christmas present" I said awkwardly, taking the present out from under my cloak and handing it to him.

Saïx did not say anything he just stood there looking stunned.

"Well….er, bye" I said before disappearing through a portal to my room.

_Well, that was not as awful as I had expected, _I thought, once in the confines of my room.

Several hours had passed since I gave Saïx his Christmas present. A part of my mind wondered if he liked it or not but I was happy here reading through reports on different worlds that had been written by my subordinates.

I had just started reading a report by Demyx when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said nonchalantly. I heard the sound of the door opening but continued reading the report. I hated reports written by Demyx and just wanted to finish reading it.

"Yes?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I glanced up and saw Saïx standing there. I put the report down and stood up.

_Maybe he didn't like my present, what should I do? _I wondered.

Saïx took several steps towards me, until there was a short distance between us.

"Th-thanks for the present" he said reservedly. Saïx then did something I hadn't expected he leaned in towards me , I closed my eyes then…..

Nothing.

I opened my eyes to see what was happening. What I saw was not at all what I had expected. I was lying in Vexen's lab with all these different monitors hooked up to me. Vexen was standing in front of one of the monitors, writing something down on a chart.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Ah, your awake, about time" Vexen said flatly. "You've been ill, due to a virus that Roxas bought in from the land of dragons."

"Has the virus been contained properly?" I asked him with a serious tone to my voice.

"Yes, yes, and I've documented all the symptoms" Vexen said. "I just need to know if you had any alternate reality dreams why you were unconscious?"

"Yea, I did" I said, noticing Vexen scribble something down on his clipboard.

"Well then all your symptoms seem to be consistent with the others" Vexen said matter of factly.

So this is why I have decided to document everything that happened while I was unconscious, so I can reference back to those events if the need arises.

**~THE END~**

I'm sorry it took so long to post the final chapter but here it is and I hope you all like it.


End file.
